<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only To Be by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322654">Only To Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [119]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare gives help from Error after a new foe attacks him and his Gloom and Doom Boys. </p><p>Coming to a strange universe they track down the strange Chara- after this encounter, nothing will ever be the same again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [119]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enemies Of The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error huffs as he glancing around the rotting universe; the Gloom and Doom Boys were all on edge, however, he was rather relaxed, just standing next to Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>According to them, they had been attacked by an unknown foe for the last few weeks - Nightmare had called upon Error for aid after Horror came back moments away from dusting - the glitch was not happy to be dragged away from his home, there was a new timeline to his favourite AU and it wanted to know what happens next.</p><p>Error growls lightly; this was not his style at all.</p><p>Error liked to gather all information about an enemy before seeking them out for battle.</p><p>With a glitchy sigh, he studies his surroundings more carefully, trying to get into the mood - the dark Sanses were in the forest of Snowdin. If this new foe was giving the Gloom and Doom Boys a bad time, then it meant the attacker was overly strong. But it seemed they liked to take the dark skeletons on when they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>So they had Killer enter the 170609 Universe by himself and wait - it took five days but he was drawn into battle. And he called for help. Every fighter in waiting of Nightmare came. The attacker fled.</p><p>Nightmare and Error were keeping a socket on the AU's access code - making sure that they did not leave the world. If they did, then the two strongest would have a lock on them.</p><p>Error and Nightmare stood in the clearing, surrounded by tall dead trees. Killer kept close to the shadows of the trees nearby the two strongest, overwatching Nightmare. Dust was walking in slow circles a little from where Killer hid, bones at the ready he was mumbling to himself or his unseen brother, it was not clear. A few steps away from Dust, was Yan Blue, eyeing up a flower for some reason, with a creepy smile on his jaws. Horror on the other side of Yan Blue, he had his axe out, his bloody eye glowing brightly as he dreams of revenge. Cross was standing on Error's side, like Killer he was watching his back.</p><p> </p><p>While not much was known, one thing was clear, the attacker went for the strongest first; meaning either Error or Nightmare were the ones they would for.</p><p>Doctor, Rotten and his brother, stayed at Nightmare's Manor- it was standard for them to always leave a couple of fighters behind just in case. And... Doctor rarely left his labs.</p><p>Error was about to call it off and return home when soft sorrowful laughter came from nowhere and everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>The skeletons all readied themselves.</p><p> </p><p>A bright light flashes above them, flickering on and off with three different colours, red, yellow and green; forcing them to shield their eye sockets. When it stops they blink and quickly gaze around.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of them was a Chara.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Screams In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong>*know where this chara is from?</strong>" Nightmare hisses at Error; Error shook his skull.</p><p>"*must be a new one." Error answers back, his voice glitching up and down, bringing his hands up and letting his fingers slide at his orbits, "that rainbow moron has been on a roll lately. making them faster than i can destroy."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare made an angry bubbling sound and stares at the Chara; they had the normal green and yellow colour theme for clothing; however it came in the form of a long flowing silky dress- they had a golden tiara on top of their head, with a red SOUL shape in the centre. It was clearly a female Chara since she was older and had the features of a blooming young woman.</p><p>She had her eyes closed, her hands in front of her chest in silent prayer.</p><p> </p><p>"Creatures of darkness. I shall rid the worlds of your evils." Chara spoke these words as she slowly opens her eyes, revealing the glittering red eyes.</p><p>All lesser skeletons start stalking towards her when she spread out her arms and her SOUL came out of her chest- it looked like a red crystal, rather than a normal SOUL. She spoke a few words that held no meaning and it shone with a hot white light that overtook all the skeletons.</p><p> </p><p>Error grits his teeth hard as his SOUL began to burn painfully. Suddenly his shard of a SOUL was in front of his chest, pulsing rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>Then he watched as his SOUL's essence starts to come from his little shard - he blacks out when it gets removed.</p><p> </p><p>Error blinks.</p><p> </p><p>The pain was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Then was an unworldly scream coming from beside him; turning to the noise he sees his own glitching form, wiggling on the cold hard ground of the forest's dirty floor - he watches himself clawing at his ribs, gasping in agony between the screams.</p><p>Hovering over the chest was his tiny shard filled with ERROR signs; overlapping that was a half and half monster and human's SOUL essence. However, it could not fit inside the small SOUL container. The essence did not last long and flares out before fading, the glitchy body falls silent.</p><p> </p><p>... Error could only watch as his shard creaks loudly- followed by his body crumbling into black ones and zeros, leaving behind only his blue scarf.</p><p> </p><p>Error stares at where his body once lay... he then turns to gaze at the SOUL in front of himself - it was the shape of an apple, his SOUL's essences, the same shape as the shard was whirling within. The rest of the SOUL container was empty and he could see his essences moving outwards, thinning as if being watered down.</p><p> </p><p>That was why it was so painful.</p><p> </p><p>It was then he realizes that no one had said a word for a while.</p><p>A noise made him turn, he sees Killer walking towards him, staring in horror at where his body once was. Error looks towards the killer's chest. The normally red round SOUL was pure black, wiggling with the muck and ooze that was the bad apple's curse.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Killer fell to his knees, coughing out tar-like ooze - as he looks up he sees at Error. The shock on his face as it began to be overcome with black muck was clear he did not know what was happening yet.</p><p>Error turns to the Chara. She was looking just as a shock about the whole display.</p><p> </p><p>"*i shall kill you." Dust hisses out, he leaps forward, rushing towards the human. Black tears came pouring from his sockets as he went.</p><p>Error knew who that was, the SOUL in front was starting to twist and turn to form a round shape.</p><p>Yandere Blue joined in, laughing madly as he summons purple bones from the ground - this was Dust. Horror had hurried over, standing above where Error once was, crying loudly about his dear friend. Cross grabs the axe from 'Horror's' hands and runs to join the battle.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>*yan blue... that was cross.</em></strong>" Error said shocked at his tone of voice, it was soft, calm and surprisingly gently, he had already guessed what had happened, "<strong><em>i'm error.</em></strong>"</p><p>The true Yan Blue in Horror's bones looks up at his voice, blinking for a moment. Suddenly he had a bone in his hands, looking ready to kill.</p><p>"*WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Yan Blue screams out in Horror's voice, he was about to go at him when Nightmare in Killer's bones came to stand behind him.</p><p>A black oily tentacle came around his middle; Error felt that he was in no danger...yet Nightmare's ooze had completely overtaken Killer's body.</p><p>"<strong><em>*i already told ya. i'm error.</em></strong>" Error said loudly, he turns to look towards the battle, the Chara was doing well to keep out of death's way. However, there were deep cuts on her legs that were bleeding heavily, "<strong><em>nightmare. ya better do something about that before they kill her. we might not be able to go back to our bodies with her dead.</em></strong>"</p><p>"<strong>*stop!</strong>" Nightmare roars loudly, surprising Error by listening to him right away, "<strong>capture her alive! bring her to me!</strong>"</p><p>The pattern of battle completely changed in those few seconds.</p><p>Error sighs deeply. He knew it was Game Over for him. Since he and Cross had no Resets - he could not survive without a body or SOUL container.</p><p>He glances down at his hands and blinks at the pure white bones. He frowns, he had thought they would be covered in muck too. But no, they were so white and clean, that they would put normal skeleton bones or even his Anti-Void, to shame. They also seemed to glow light the silvery moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>"*SHE GETTING AWAY!" Came Horror's dark voice, it sounded odd with Yan Blue's tone.</p><p>"<strong>*error. return to the manor.</strong>" Nightmare demands as he began moving, <strong>"inform doctor what has happened... and stay there</strong>."</p><p>"<em><strong>*won't ya need me?</strong></em>" Error asks with a deep frown, he crosses his arms over his chest, not really wanting to do what Nightmare told him.</p><p>"<strong>*no. now go.</strong>" Nightmare said darkly, his deformed voice was still the same as before. Nightmare turns into a black puddle and vanishes within.</p><p>Error rolls his eyelights, turning he waves a hand and opens a dark glitchy portal... which was odd - his glitchy portals were normally white. Bending down he quickly grabs his blue scarf and goes through.</p><p>Error wanders through, coming into Doctor's lab; the mad Sci Sans took one look at him and frowns deeply.</p><p>"*and who might ya be?" Doctor asks places a file down on his table.</p><p>"<strong><em>*i might be error.</em></strong>" Error snaps a reply, "<strong><em>the stupid thing nightmare asked me to help with destroyed my body. and now i'm stuck in nightmare's body.</em></strong>"</p><p>"*nightmare's body?" Doctor mumbles, gazing at him from head to toe, "and what of nightmare himself?"</p><p>"<em><strong>*he got stuck in killer's body</strong></em>." Error goes on, walking over to a chair and taking a seat, he grabs a hidden bar of chocolate -which he normally leaves around - and bites into it while explaining, "<strong><em>killer is in dust's. dust's is in yan blue's. yan is in horror and horror is in cross's. cross went into my body but died. then my body vanished.</em></strong>"</p><p>"*well. that's interesting." Doctor purrs out, looking pleased he found something new to play with, "i'm guessing nightmare wants me to find a way to return everyone to normal."</p><p>"<em><strong>*they're trying to catch the chara that did this</strong></em>." Error said with a heavy sigh, his voice was just so freaky at the moment without his glitching, "<em><strong>and i doubt i can survive this</strong></em>."</p><p>"*mmm. yes. without a body. ya dead. perhaps nightmare will be willing to share his body with you." Doctor says thinking aloud, "like how cross and his chara have done."</p><p> </p><p>A strange feeling washes over his bones. Making Error pause his munching of chocolate and glance around.</p><p>It was a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>He was not a stranger to hearing voices, still he had not heard one since going into Nightmare's body, however, unlike the other voices, this one came from within rather than all around him.</p><p>"<em><strong>*i'm going to return home.</strong></em>" Error said standing up, taking some chocolate and shoving it into the pockets of the black hoodie he wore; for some reason, he no longer felt safe and Error trusted himself to keep living.</p><p>"*mmm. ok." Doctor mumbles offhandedly, writing notes down at his desk- he then frowns, "won't i need some samples from you?"</p><p>"<em><strong>*get them later. i'm tired.</strong></em>" Error said and waves at the mad scientist, making a small black portal he leaves quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scared Of Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home.</p><p> </p><p>In the endless white.</p><p> </p><p>Error held his hand up, with the backdrop of the white void, the white bones made the Anti-Void look pale grey. It was odd...</p><p> </p><p>That little voice kept calling to him. Telling him to run away. To get far away from where Nightmare could not reach him.</p><p> </p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Error felt the need to sleep. He had not slept in forever. Never needed to.</p><p>Quickly he wraps the scarf around his neck and rushes over to his box of stuff - then pauses. Did he really need to take anything with him?</p><p>Error glances around and realizes that he did not want to take anything, his life was more important to be weight down with added items. He needed just to leave, it was not like he had a lot of things. He liked to keep his life simple after all. And he could easily make more dolls and get anything else he needed.</p><p>Error only wanted to take his scarf, which he already had with him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>*i best hide my aura too.</strong></em>" Error mumbles to himself, closing his eyes he focused his power to blanket his emotions so neither Nightmare or Dream could hide him.</p><p>Error only another black glitchy portal, he needed to vanish, to a place where no one would think him to go.</p><p> </p><p>There were two places in the Multiverse that Error hated the most: Under_FRESH and Underlust.</p><p>Error would not go to Under_FRESH even if he were dying... and he was. So he went to Underlust, right into the Sans's bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The Sans was sleeping. Naked.</p><p> </p><p>Error clears his voice trying to wake the other up. When that did not work he went over to the well-used bed and kicked Lust Sans with his boot.</p><p>Lust began to shiver violently. Small broken noises came from his jaws. His expression turned from one of relaxed to one of fright.</p><p> </p><p>The gross Sans was having a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>*for stars's sake.</em></strong>" Error hisses to the sleeper. There was that small voice speaking to him, telling him what to do. Error leaves down and utters a few strange words, power went out of him and Lust relaxes humming loudly.</p><p>Error leaves the world. The need to sleep had grown, he felt he would die if he fell asleep.</p><p>"<em><strong>*a place where nightmare won't think i would go...</strong></em>" Error mumbles aloud, "<em><strong>a place where he would dare not go himself. a broken au with no one around to disturb me.</strong></em>"</p><p> </p><p>Then it came to him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream Tale!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tower Of Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error wanders up the path.</p><p> </p><p>An odd sense of belonging came over him when he reaches the tree stump.</p><p>The ground cold, hard and dead, the skies were dark and cloudy - everywhere he looked gave the idea of ruin.</p><p>Error came close to one side of the stump, near the large grey roots. Then he pushes at the ground and a path opens up to him, there was a spiral staircase leading down under the tree. Carefully he walks through the hidden entrance, going down the deep dark tunnel, not bothered with the limited light. He could see cut out grooves; these were spaces in the walls where lanterns once were.</p><p>Soon the tunnel spiral staircase opens up to a large rounded room. One large bed was high up, built on a wooden frame that overhung the room. There were a couple of doors leading off into places he thought he knew...</p><p> </p><p>On one side of the main room, was just books, scrolls, maps and other stuff. While on the other side were all different kinds of weapons and some training gear... along with cute things.</p><p>Error knew that the weapon slash cutely side was Dream... which painted an odd picture for Error.</p><p>But then again, he was willing to go into battle with Ink against him sometimes, a monster had to be know how to fight and stay alive for that... if he really was the weakling Nightmare always drummed into his followers' skulls, then why was he so brave and willing to fight for what he believed was right?</p><p> </p><p>Only one thing came to Error's mind... Dream was a jock and Nightmare was a nerd.</p><p> </p><p>Which was fine; Error was a nerd and a geek, so he did not care; he was not going to judge his 'co-worker'.</p><p>Error glances towards the bed. The bed that Nightmare and Dream had once shared. The need to sleep was overwhelming now and he felt like he was going to drift off while standing.</p><p>One shortcut later finds he standing on top of the bed, he flops down face first, causing dust to fly everywhere. Error did not care. His sockets closed and he fell asleep for the first time in 1000 years...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arriving At My Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was home.</p><p> </p><p>He sat in the Anti-Void... with no voices. That was odd.</p><p> </p><p>Confused by the lack of screaming, the glitch gazes around. Looking down he notices that he was once again in his old body.</p><p>Feeling someone near he turns to see another skeleton. They had that strange white bones that gave off that off glow like moonlight, their eye lights were two kinds of purple. A dark purple at the bottom and a lighter at the top, which formed a crescent moon. He was dressed in black and purple too.</p><p> </p><p>Error knew this was Nightmare. However, not the Nightmare he had come to know; he also looked younger than the Nightmare he knew too.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>*greetings error.</em>" The strange Nightmare says as he comes forward, "<em>you must have already guessed who i am.</em>"</p><p>"*nightmare." Error said with a firm nod, almost happy when he hears his voice glitching, "why are ya here? we swapped bodies around."</p><p>"<em>*actually no. what was swapped was not me.</em>" Nightmare tries to find the words, he shuts he sockets shut, then opening them he stares at Error, "<em>but the apple's curse. with my memories. for you see. before i ate of the apple. i had no soul. the tree acted as a soul for both my brother and i. only after that did i ate did i gain a soul. along with the curse...</em>"</p><p>Error listens intently, taking in what was being said.</p><p> </p><p>"*do ya mean. that ya still in this body?" Error questions, horror began to fill him when he realizes he was going to die without even trying to save himself.</p><p>"<em>*yes. the swap that took place removed the curse from my body...</em>" Nightmare went on sadly, "<em>it feels as if i have awoken from a deep slumber. and all the horrors i caused and all which has happened after are merely a dream for me.</em>"</p><p>Error felt a wave of emotion come over him, he looks to Nightmare who was smiling at him kindly.</p><p>"<em>*i now have a soul container. the apple granted me this. yes.</em>" Nightmare continues once he saw that Error was paying attention, "<em>however. i do not have any soul essence. in its place was the apple's curse. that was why i needed to return to this place. it will keep us alive for a while longer. your essence is small... however. your magic well is very deep. you are strong even with such a tiny soul.</em>"</p><p>"*get to the point." Error snaps, he did not like to think about his 'tiny' SOUL.</p><p>"<em>*i will not survive without soul essence.</em>" Nightmare says with an eerily smile now, "<em>and you can not survive with a body or soul container. so. i put it to you. my dear error. that we fuse together.</em>"</p><p>"*fuse?" Error asks unsure what this was.</p><p>"<em>*i want to fuse us completely. have us become one.</em>" Nightmare said, his eyes seemed to glow brighter, "<em>error. we shall die. there is no ifs or buts. we shall die. we have to become one. after that we need to discover a way to fill our container with more essence.</em>"</p><p>"*well. i know that unlike the soul container. the soul essence will regrow over time." Error said, as a matter of fact, he could not remember where he learnt all this.</p><p>"<em>*really!</em>" Nightmare cries out, sounding delighted at these words.</p><p>"*yeah. but it takes time. hopefully, we can live long enough for it to grow." Error explains quickly, he brings out his SOUL and they both stare at the apple shape SOUL container. The essence within was still moving around like white paint in water, fading as it got further away. Then it glitched back in place.</p><p>"<em>*it glitched! not fully back together. but we might be able to make do!</em>" Nightmare said clapping his hands together- his delighted expression quickly shifted to a deep frown, he then brings his hands to his jaws, thinking deeply, "<em>what do we need to do to help with our growth?</em>"</p><p>"*food. sleep. rest." Error informs, he realizes that there was no choice in the matter. He had been close to death many times and he was about to die soon. He needed to be fully taken in by this body, "my magic will keep us alive for a short time. since the soul can eat off of that. monster food is needed for this... a perhaps sci sans can help? he a neutral unlike doctor who will only help you. king. heh."</p><p>"<em>*thank you error.</em>" Nightmare said, closing his socket, "<em>i did not think you would agree to this. so i never spoke up once i grasped our situation... and yes. it would be best we do not return. my curse self will kill us with the first chance he gets.</em>"</p><p>"*whatever. let's get this over with." Error says with a heavy sigh; he had been planning to end his own life, but that was after he reached his goal.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare walks towards Error, holding out his hand for the ERROR to take. Error reaches out and grabs that hand.</p><p> </p><p>The pair knew that nothing would be the same again...</p><p> </p><p>Their hands met- Once again, all went black.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Descendants Of The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NightError blinks.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton knew he had been sleeping for a while.</p><p>Sitting up he began crawling out of his bed, then swung his legs around to place them on the wooden floor. He slowly walks towards the wall, where he finds a mirror that had been caked with mud and dust from years of disuse.</p><p>Grabbing a piece of cloth from the side, he starts to wipe away the dirt. Once he was happy with it, he stares at the skeleton in the mirror.</p><p>Pure white bones. The black clothing items made them seem whiter. His glitches were in this body now, but his new magic made them appear as if he was made of butterflies. There were no ERROR signs. His right eye remained the same, half closed. But he had his sight. He had no marking on his cheekbones or jaw. Glancing down his fingers were the same white.</p><p> </p><p>NightError blinks again.</p><p> </p><p>The newborn glances around. Wondering if he should stay or find a new hiding spot. He knew he needed food. Lots of food. And a place to sleep in peace.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly he summons his SOUL.</p><p> </p><p>The apple shape SOUL appears it was black outlined. And very empty. Only a small part remains as the rest twists and turns within.</p><p>NightError knew that his large magic pool was the only thing keeping him alive and well. Once it got to low, then he would be in trouble.</p><p>He needed an ally. However he was no longer Nightmare nor Error. And there was none willing to help the pair of 'evil' Sanses, apart from Sci Sans... but that carried great risk. Both Nightmare and Error had many monsters out to get them. And he was sure that if Cursed Nightmare in Killer's body knew of him, then he was dead. There was no way he would allow him to keep living.</p><p>Error and Nightmare now shared memories. Where one ended the other began. Like they had been one and the same Sans all along. Almost as if, when Nightmare fell asleep in darkness, he awoke in the light of the Anti-Void as Error. Memories as his time as Curse Nightmare was fading, he no longer saw that as part of his being.</p><p>They were truly one.</p><p>NightError clicks his fingers when he remembers a place.</p><p> </p><p>UnderKitchen or OverKitchen. The mercy route was called OverKitchen. And the monsters there had built restaurants all over the mountainside. It was like one big city, just filled with restaurants. And the different cooking styles were insane. He never knew that there were so many forms of cooking until he found this AU.</p><p>As Error he would take food from there now and again.</p><p> </p><p><br/>The place was overflowing with food. And there were lots of places he could hide. This place was not known by many since he had no fan-based, so it was unlikely that he would be found out.</p><p>NightError opens a black portal and hurries through, knowing that he needed a lot of food to keep him going.</p><p> </p><p>The best part was, it was all monster food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Companion Without Direction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a year. A whole year since he came to live in this place.</p><p> </p><p>NightError had been right about his magic, once he reached a certain low, he could barely move.</p><p>He spent most of his days wandering around the streets of this strange city, eating as much as he could in a day and sleeping all night. His body had become like a black hole- he would eat and eat and still not feel full. He slept and slept and still not feel rested.</p><p> </p><p><br/>He ate from the back streets, where food was wasted. He ordered a mountain of food to a house and steal the meal when the homeowner and the delivery boy talked. He tries hard not to use his magic wanting to keep it as high as he was able, but this was hard since his body and SOUL was forever eating off of him.</p><p>NightError wore clothes that were an odd cross between Nightmare's past ones and Error's old ones. Handmade by NightError himself when he had the time. He used his own strings to make the clothes- which he was pleased he was still about to use. Dark blues, purples and navis were used in the design. He kept his old blue scarf. He hung loosely around his shoulders, falling behind him like a cape. He clips it on with a moon-shaped brooch on his front.</p><p>He slept in an old disused building. He only kept a few items in his sub-space in case he needed to run at any time.</p><p> </p><p>At last, he felt it was the right time to visit Sci Sans.</p><p> </p><p>The pure white skeleton with butterflies all over, that looked like they trying to escape, sighs as the portal a blacker than black glitchy portal.</p><p>He walks into the labs... he found Sci Sans sitting at his desk with a bottle of coffee beans in his hand, a spoon in the other; he was using the small spoon to dip into the coffee, then bringing it to his jaws and munch on the beans.</p><p> </p><p>"*hiya." Sci Sans greets with a small grin, he places his treat down and drops the spoon idely next to it, "ain't seen ya face before... heh. well. ya know what i mean. so who are ya and what can i do for ya?"</p><p>"<em><strong>*we have met before.</strong></em>" NightError states calmly, "<em><strong>only in different bones. i am error.</strong></em>" Sci raises a brow bone, "<em><strong>and i am nightmare. you may call me nighterror.</strong></em>"</p><p>"*nighterror huh?" Sci says rubbing the top of his skull, trying to take in what had been said to him, "can ya start at the beginning?"</p><p>NightError nods, he wanders over to a chair and takes a seat. And bending down he finds the hidden chocolate Sci finds in his walls for when Error comes for a visit. Then with chocolate in hand, he relates all that happened to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sounds Of The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NightError was hooked up to five different tubes, all feeding his SOUL directly rather than going through his system. And Sci gave him as much food as he wanted. He felt like he was getting the needed sleep too.</p><p>While his SOUL essence had grown slightly, it was nothing compared to the last eight weeks he had been in Sci's care.</p><p>It was rather boring. Laying in a bed doing nothing. As both Error and Nightmare, they had always been busy. And together they had become busy in different ways when he had to search for food each time and choose where to sleep, design and make their clothes.</p><p>He knitted and read to fill the time. But these were things he liked to do after a long day's work. A reward or to de-stress.</p><p> </p><p>NightError gazes at his SOUL that was now always-on display in front of him, the first week he had been very jumpy. However, he knew that the worlds were not coming to get him, in fact, Sci told him that everyone thought Error was dead and Nightmare had gotten more evil.</p><p>Sci explains that Nightmare, or Cursed Nightmare, had begun taking over worlds more than he normally would. Killing more than he normally. Trying to kill Dream with more force than he used to.</p><p>NightError felt a pain in his SOUL. Because while he felt hurt and betrayed by his brother, he did love and respected him.</p><p>Also, some of the things Sci had told him, made him worry for his followers, the Gloom and Doom Boys. It seemed that they were dead and that Cursed Nightmare had overtaken their bodies.</p><p>NightError knew a way to save them... sort of. Dust, Yan Blue, Horror, Killer, Doctor and the SwapFell brothers still had RESETs. All he needed to do was go into the Anti-Void and free their Charas and Frisks, for them to return to the start. Cross was a lost cause, since he had no universe... just like now he could not get his body back.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>*when i'm strong enough.</strong></em>" NightError vows as he stares at the SOUL, it was half empty and half white with slight glitch appearing, "<em><strong>i shall save them.</strong></em>"</p><p>NightError wanted to do this is secret, he was not ready to face his brother yet.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange.</p><p> </p><p>While as Error he never really viewed Dream as anything. He mainly focused on Ink, his arch-nemesis. His secondary focus was on Blueberry, his frenemy. And lastly Dream, who he did not have much to do with.</p><p>Then as Nightmare it was the other way around. Dream was his main focus, his arch-nemesis. Ink he hated. And with Blueberry he paid little or no attention to.</p><p>NightError was now aware that Nightmare had once upon a time been in love with his brother. That had faded by the time he ate the Apple. He was aware that Nightmare had currently been in love with Error...</p><p> </p><p>And NightError was also aware that Error thought Nightmare as a best friend. That he was in love with Ink. But Ink was mates with Dream... how did he not noticed that before? All the time they fought and he did not realize this, of course, it had been Blueberry had told him. When he came across his frenemy during his visit to Candy Tale.</p><p>Blueberry had walked in on them while they were on the floor kissing.</p><p>The pure white skeleton lowers his skull... he felt sadden as he remembers. Well, giving who he was, he knew he would never end up with Ink, that they would fight until the end of time.</p><p>OF course, that did not seem to be happening now.</p><p> </p><p>NightError felt the need to destroy, yet he was holding back from doing it. First for his health, but now he was getting better, he could no longer bring himself to delete any universes. For the guilt of what he has done as Nightmare? He was not sure. Because as Error, he felt this was his 'job' and those small universes that got deleted were nothing more than glitches in the multiverse's system, which needed to be removed at all costs.</p><p>Now that he did not have his 'job' as Error and 'goal' as Nightmare. And once he saved the Gloom and Doom Boys... He was now at a loss... he had no future, and he doubted he would even be forgiven for his past actions.</p><p> </p><p>...what was to become of him?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Decay Of The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NightError kept close to the shadows, carefully concealing his aura from all those in this universe.</p><p> </p><p>Dream, Ink and Blueberry, along with some chosen Sanses that he knew they bought in when they were having troubles dealing with an enemy- were attacking the Gloom and Doom Boys, along with the Curse Nightmare. Who was opening fighting, the Nightmare in the past would sit from the sidelines, only moving in when things were in his favour.</p><p> </p><p>No one was holding back.</p><p> </p><p>Not even the 'good guys'. It seemed he had walked on the final showdown between the two groups.</p><p>NightError also noticed that Ink had summoned some of the strongest Sanses to fight.</p><p>Glancing towards his former fellows, he saw them half covered in a black tar-like ooze - they too had been cursed.</p><p>NightError did not know this could happen, and while he heard it from Sci, seeing it in front of him was almost painful to look at.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze turns to Killer. Who had his former appearance; the monster looked nothing like a skeleton anymore, more of a blob of tar that moved.</p><p>The battle went on for hours. And soon the 'good guys' won.</p><p>NightError watches as his brother walks towards his other self, who was kneeling down ready for the last strike.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>*iIused to love you brother.</em>" Dream's voice rang out clearly, sending daggers into his SOUL, "<em>I ...I once thought that there was hope for you. once was ready to forgive you with open arms. But as time has gone on. I watched you fell deeper and deeper into a black pit with no hope.</em>"</p><p>The bright skeleton pauses and closes his sockets, tears former at the sockets, on opening them, he glares down and continues,</p><p>"*<em> I hate you</em>." Dream cries out, causing NightError to curl in on himself by the tree he was hiding next to, "<em>you have hurt so many. And for what reason? So that you can rule over others as your slaves. I cannot believe in you. So... Let us end this. For good.</em>"</p><p>With tears pouring from his sockets, Dream raises his bow and places his fingers at the string- an arrow made from light appears, at this close range Cursed Nightmare would not survive.</p><p>Gritting his teeth NightError stood up quickly, as he makes a choice. He could not let it be his brother that ended his other self.</p><p>Summoning a wave of redbones overhead he slams them down hard- The Star Sanses and their team had enough time to notice and to leap out of the way.</p><p>Cursed Nightmare and his team yelled in pain, one by one they begin to dust... however, the black muck remains behind.</p><p>Killer. Dust. Horror. Yan Blue. Rotten. Mould. All gone and dusted. Their story would start over once again when he returns to the Anti-Void.</p><p>Dream screams in horror at the sight of his brother vanishes from his eyes, dropping to his kneecaps. He began to shake and rattle. Even though he was prepared for this outcome, it was still a shock to watch his once beloved brother dust in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>There was no RESET for Dream Tale.</p><p> </p><p>"*ERROR!" Ink roars, his eyes becoming red in rage. "COME OUT SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU!"</p><p>NightError leans against the tree, watching the muck on the ground move around. He sunk deeper into the shadows.</p><p>"*the ooze in getting away?!" A Sans shouts, making everyone turn to see the black tar disappear in every direction.</p><p>NightError blinks at the sight. He had thought it would die with Killer's body. He froze when a Sans ran right passed his hiding spot, chasing after the muck with a blaster. Soon only Ink, Dream and Blueberry were left in the clearing of the woods...</p><p>It was then NightError realized that this was the same forest it began, well, all Snowdon forests were the same, but this was the same universe. He wondered whatever happened to that Chara.</p><p>Suddenly another thought entered his mind, '*where is doctor?' He had not been with the group.</p><p>Hearing a sob, he watches as Ink calmly rubs his brother's back. While Blueberry was looking over where the dust that fell in the snow. But there was no dust.</p><p>'<em>*did it get soaked in with the muck?</em>' NightError asks himself, he glances around- he thought he had heard something.</p><p>"*Error are you still here?" Ink's voice calls out, he turns to see Dream and Blueberry wander through a light portal, "Where have you been?! It's been over a year since I last saw you! I thought you were dead!"</p><p>The nightmare glitch remained in place, silently watching the one who currently held his heart up more and more upset.</p><p>"*Fine! Be like that! I hate you!" Ink screams at the silent forest, his red eyelight blazing brightly. Then he disappears in a puddle of ink.</p><p>NightError huff lightly, two monsters he loved just told him that they hated him.</p><p>'<em>*why do i bother to try?</em>' NightError thinks to himself, blinking back tears, knowing that now he could never come out of hiding.</p><p>Suddenly he notices something, a small blob of black muck was swirling around by some tree roots nearby.</p><p>Looking all around, he felt that there was no one. In fact, it seemed that the 'good guys' had withdrawn from the universe, no doubt coming to get the muck later when they had healed themselves.</p><p>NightError came out from the deep shadows, he quickly moves over to the black tar-like ooze and kneels down. It seemed to shiver at his being there.</p><p> </p><p>Then another piece came, joining that piece. Soon many pieces of ooze appear and began splashing together, making strange wet sounds. It became bigger and bigger until it was taller than NightError.</p><p>NightError was not fearful of the thing that towered over him. It was a part of himself. A single eye pops up, staring down at him. Odd emotions shone within.</p><p>The skeleton knew that he could not run away from his past actions, but he would not allow it to control him either. This was his burden to bear.</p><p>And so he reaches; his palm facing the heavens. It darts towards that hand and It began to compress, forming into a dark glowing orb that hovered there.</p><p> </p><p>NightError sighs heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Then opening his jaws, five blue tongues came out and took the cursed orb and brought it into his mouth. With a large gulp, it was gone.</p><p>NightError then takes out his SOUL and watches. Half of the SOUL was now white with his essence while the other was still empty. Then it looked like someone had dumped black paint within, it began twisting within the SOUL, curling around the whiteness.</p><p>Soon the blackness kept to the outer sides, while the white moved to the centre, becoming different shades of greys and whites. The result. It looked like a glowing full moon with it craters surrounded like the pure blackness of space.</p><p>NightError loved the look and smiles a little.</p><p>And he had never felt more powerful.</p><p> </p><p>Then he vanishes from the universe with a hand of his hand.</p><p>Never to be seen from again.</p><p> </p><p>However, nightmares still continue. This time doing the work they were designed to do. And universes disappeared with a blink of an eye.</p><p>No monster could answer the strange happening. And in time, others no longer questioned it. Thinking it to be the work of nature.</p><p>In the name Nightmare and Error went from the minds of those who once knew them... apart for a few who could never do this, so deep in their hearts and minds they had been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Vision Of Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NightError reappears in his old Manor, seeking to find the Doctor who had been missing from the battle.</p><p> </p><p>He found the mad Sci Sans in his labs, slightly covered in the black muck but still having his SOUL.</p><p>On freeing the insane Sci Sans, NightError explains everything to him. The former King told him that he was going to send him back to his universe, however, Doctor refuses, wanting to stay by his lord's side.</p><p>He also found the Chara that started the whole thing, placed in a deep sleep. NightError took her SOUL and added it to his Anti-Void while mumbling darkly under his breath.</p><p>NightError allows this- with that, he helps the scientist move all of his belongings and research to their new home. Dream Tale, which his brother never visited anymore.</p><p><br/>The dead universe was looking a little more alive after making it his home again, it took many years of hard work and he did need aid from the outside since he did not have Dream at his side.</p><p> </p><p>Soon it was home to him.</p><p> </p><p>NightError continues his 'job' in the multiverse and his new 'goal' was rebuilding his former home.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he was happy.</p><p> </p><p>And that emotions 'happiness' brings a hopeful, unexpected guest knocking at his chamber door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>